It's all about you
by La Princesa Mestiza
Summary: ¿Quién estaba tocando una guitarra?, ¿Quién sería el dueño de esa voz tan dulce?, ¿Por qué lo hacía a esas horas de la madrugada? Song-Fic R


**_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y W.B._**

**__**

Daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama sin conciliar el sueño. Había sido víctima de Morfeo todos los días anteriores, pero aquella noche estaba tan despierta como si se hubiera tomado un tarro entero de café.

Giró nuevamente en la cama y abortó misión. Se puso los zapatos y muy silenciosamente se dirigió hacia la puerta. Miró de soslayo como a su amiga que dormía como oso. Salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y se sentó en el sillón, frente a la chimenea que casualmente estaba prendida.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había asado observando el fuego crepitante, cuando de pronto, sintió una guitarra. Al principio pensó que estaba loca, como una guitarra a esa hora. Ignoró el sonido y siguió siendo hipnotizada por la fuente de calor. Hasta que de pronto, no solo empezaba a escuchar una guitarra, sino que también había una voz que la acompañaba.

La duda la empezó a intrigar.

¿Quién estaba tocando una guitarra?

¿Quién sería el dueño de esa voz tan dulce?

¿Por qué lo hacía a esas horas de la madrugada?

Ensimismada por la voz de aquel misterioso cantante, comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, ya que lo único que tenía claro es que era de algún piso superior de donde salía aquel melodioso sonido.

Subió las escaleras y finalmente halló el lugar de donde provenía aquella dulce voz. Sorprendida, empujó la puerta que se encontraba junta y pudo ver como el pelirrojo, sentado en su cama, tocaba la guitarra.

No podía creer que Ron, su amigo, supiera tocar una guitarra. Le extrañaba, ya que con suerte podía timbre de su casa, no sin equivocarse.

Sin embargo, lo que más sorprendida la tenía era su voz. Era dulce y tierna, no como se escuchaba cuando hablaba.

De pronto, el pelirrojo se detuvo. La sangre se le heló de sólo pensar que la había descubierto. Pero el pelirrojo empezó a tocar otra canción, una más lenta que la anterior.

_It's all about you_

_It's all about you, baby_

_It's all about you_

_It's all about you_

No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Para suerte suya, el pelirrojo cantaba con los ojos cerrados y no se daba ni por enterado que lo observaban.

_Yesterday, you asked me something __I thought you knew._

_So I told you with a smile 'It's all about you'_

_Then you whispered in my ear and you told me to,_

_Say 'If you make my life worthwhile, it's all about you'_

No conocía esa canción. Jamás la había escuchando en ninguna radio.

Acaso… ¿Acaso la había escrito el mismo?

_And I would answer all you're wishes, if you asked me to._

_But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do._

_So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do._

_Dancing on the kitchen tiles, it's all about you._

_Yeah..._

Sabía que no debía estar ahí, escuchándolo cantar, mientras el parecía estar en su propio mundo; pero no podía irse. La canción, el sonido de la guitarra y su voz, eran como un imán que la atraían.

_And I would answer all you're wishes, if you asked me to._

_But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do._

_So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do._

_Dancing on the kitchen tiles,_

_Yes you make my life worthwhile,_

_So I told you with a smile..._

_It's all about you._

"It's all about you". Tenía que reconocerlo, escuchar esa frase le hacía pensar que el pelirrojo estaba ¿enamorado?

_It's all about you_

_It's all about you, baby_

_It's all about you_

_It's all about you._

La canción terminó, y con ella, el "hechizo" que la mantenía ahí. Quiso alejarse de la habitación del pelirrojo, pero no pudo. El la estaba mirando directo a los ojos mientras sus caras pasaban del rosa más claro, al rojo más intenso.

- ¿Escuchaste...escuchaste todo? - preguntó

Ni siquiera podía hablar. Lo único que deseaba era que la tragara la tierra.

Asintió, sintiéndose como la peor violadora de privacidad existente en el planeta.

Se disponía a irse de allí, pero su amigo le volvió a hablar.

- ¿Te gustó?

Su sorpresa, seguramente se reflejó en su cara, ya que su amigo esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

- Si…si, era muy linda – respondió luego de unos segundos - ¿La escribiste tú?

- S...si – respondió mientras su cara estaba de un rojo intenso.

- ¿En quién pensabas mientras la escribías? – preguntó con cierto tono de recelo en su voz.

No era capaz de responder.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarla a los ojos.

Pero a ella le bastó. Con una sola mirada de esos hermosos ojos azules, entendió todo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero de felicidad y se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo y se sentó a su lado.

_It's all about you_

Alcanzó a cantar el pelirrojo y fue atajado por los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos.

**Hola!!  
No soy muy buena con los Song-Fic, pero me gustó como me quedó este. Es el primero que escribo en el que los personajes cantan, al principio no le tenía mucha fé, pero cuando lo leí me gustó el resultado final.  
La canciónes del grupo McFly y se llama "It's all about you" que es la que le da el nombre al fic.  
Tengan piedad porfavor, ya que estoy enen periodo de esacacés de ideas por culpa del colegioy el fic lo escribí como en una hora.**

Lo de siempre, saben que no cuesta muchohacer click en "go" y decirme que les pareció el fic.  
Cuidense !!  
Chauu 


End file.
